overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing Thoughts
Crossing Thoughts (擦れ違う想い,Surechigau Omoi) is the third episode of School Days anime. Plot Summary Makoto tries to call Kotonoha but didn't realize that he's talking to her sister until she finishes her bath and realizes he is on the phone. She keeps Kokoro away and calls him back in her bedroom, apologizing for that. Makoto doesn't seem to be bothered though, and asks if he can address her sister as Kokoro-chan, to which she agrees. The next day at school, the trio have lunch on the roof top. Makoto recalls his first kiss with Kotonohaas and watches her eat until suddenly Kotonoha calls out Makoto, startling him. She mentions that Kokoro would like to meet him, causing Makot to wonder if she is inviting him back to her place. but Sekai intervenes as she says that he's jumping too far ahead to the conclusion. Makoto insists that it is okay, but Sekai objects and tells Kotonoha not to spoil him, due to his indecisive nature. Makoto sarcastically tells Sekai that she should not disturb them on their conversation when it's going so well, so she comically strangles him in front of Kotonoha. Otome gives Kotonoha the School Festival Committee papers since she was the class representative. But as she leaves with her friends they chat about Otome's attempt to make a move on her crush (Makoto), which is overhead by Kotonoha. After school Makoto and Kotonoha goes home together while Hikari watches them together in the train ride home. Makoto notice that Kotonoha wasn't feeling well but she told him that she's fine, although he doesn't drop the subject and tells her that she shouldn't hesitate to tell him if she has a problem. They start to embrace until the train suddenly stops and she runs off. A saddened Makoto only watches as Otome texts Sekai what she witnessed. At the Radish restaurant where Sekai works the latter receives a text from Hikari. She reads it before replying that Makoto is not her boyfriend. She gives him a call and scolds him for touching Kotonoha in front of the passengers but he tells her that they just embraced. Still Sekai insists that they don't do it, even as lovers and tells him that he has to understand her feelings first. Makoto sees this as troublesome, causing Sekai to berate him before telling him to apologizes to her again. Makoto rides a train to school when it stops at the next location. He expectantly waits for Kotonoha, but when she doesn't appear he curiously wonders what happened. Meanwhile it's revealed that Kotonoha took the bus to avoid meeting with him. At school, Sekai asks how it went but when Makoto reveals they were unable to meet up, she shouts at him again and tries to make him meet up with her in the classroom. But they run out of time as the bell starts to ring, causing her to yell again and claim that he is taking things too easily. Taisuke comments that this is another Husband and Wife act between them while Setsuna watches with indifference. At lunch time Makoto ask if she wants to come with him at the rooftop but she declines as Makoto's situation with Kotonoha should be only settled by him alone. Setsuna invites Sekai to have lunch with her and Hikari instead, which she agrees with and takes off. At the roof top, Makoto waits for Kotonoha until she eventually arrives. Meanwhile, Sekai has lunch with her friends and they chat about her relationship with Makoto. She tells them that they only know each other due to sitting next to each other in class, then they resume their Festival discussion. Back at the roof top, the couple discuss the day before, then Makoto tells Kotonoha that he is free for the day and asks if he could come over to her place. She agrees and invites him over on Sunday, which he happily agrees with. Later, Setsuna pays Sekai a visit at work and waits for her so that they can go home together. Setuna orders something to eat and they leave once Sekai's shift ends. Surprised, Sekai asks Setsuna why she waited for her since this isn't common, and she asks about her relationship with makoto. Sekai tells her that there is nothing between them at all, and anything they witness is simply a misunderstanding. Setsuna seems to understand this. The following day, Makoto prepares to visit Kotonha at her place. He takes the train over while recalling Sekai's praise when he revealed this to her. Sekai mentions that she has work and has to get ready but she prays for his happiness. Arriving at Kotonoha's House Makoto rings the doorbell. Kokoro answers it and embraces him, addressing him as "Onii-chan", the three spend their time together having fun until they stop to have some tea together. During this time, Kokoro notices that Makoto is addressing Kotonoha by her last name, and she seems to notice it as well. Later, Kotonoha escorts Makoto to the station, but when he suddenly uses her first name she happily begins to call him by his own name, with the addition of ''-kun. ''They share a small laugh before she asks him to close his eyes. He agrees and she kisses him on the cheek as the train arrives. At home Makoto and Sekai talks about his time with Kotonoha at her place before he tells her that spending his time with Kotonoha was tiring. Characters in order of appearance *Makoto Itou *Kokoro Katsura *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji *Hikari Kuroda *Taisuke Sawanaga *Setsuna Kiyoura *Nanami Kanroji